


The 100 Years of Waiting

by TheForeverLexaLover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForeverLexaLover/pseuds/TheForeverLexaLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa planea proponerle matrimonio a Clarke, todo parece miel sobre hojuelas, pero la historia se colapsa rápidamente Cuando Clarke entra en coma. </p><p>AU donde Lexa es un androide sin sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 100 Years of Waiting

Era su aniversario número tres, y Lexa deseaba que cada detalle de aquella noche fuera perfecto. Es por eso que junto a todos sus amigos y los amigos de Clarke, había planificado una cena espectacular, con la comida favorita de su novia y todas las canciones que se habían dedicado durante su relación. Una diminuta caja yacía sobre la mesa esperando a ser abierta cuando Lexa al fin se atreviera a pedirle a Clarke que unieran sus vidas para siempre.

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche, Lexa seguía cocinando cuando recibió una llamada, de inmediato reconoció el número, era Octavia, una de las mejores amigas de Clarke, y la persona que le había ayudado a conseguir el anillo perfecto.

Lexa aun recordaba que si no hubiera sido por Octavia, quizá nunca hubiera conocido a su rubia favorita, era su último año en la universidad; Lexa era monitora de dormitorio, una noche la fiesta del dormitorio vecino se salió de control, a Lexa no le incumbía por supuesto, pero era tanto el escándalo que tuvieron que acudir al lugar todos los monitores de los dormitorios aledaños, incluyendo a Lexa, resultaba que la monitora de aquel dormitorio no se encontraba ahí, por lo que sus compañeras se habían tomado el permiso de montar una fiesta salvaje. Cuando Clarke se enteró de lo que había sucedido se encargó personalmente de agradecer a cada monitor por no reportar a sus compañeras ante la junta directiva, y así Lexa conoció a la monitora irresponsable, Clarke Griffin, que estudiaba su último año en medicina por lo que era un par de años mayor que Lexa.

“¡Lexa Woods! Por favor dime que ya tienes todo listo” – gritó una muy emocionada Octavia del otro lado de la línea. Lexa puso el teléfono el altavoz mientras continuaba cocinando.

“Estoy terminando de cocinar” contestó la morena removiendo la olla que tenía al lado.

“Hubieras comprado algo, como barbacoa o pizza” dijo una voz masculina, se escuchó como un cojín golpeaba a alguien. Seguro que Octavia también tenía su teléfono en altavoz.

“¿Cómo puedes ser tan anti romántico Bellamy Blake?” otro golpe y un leve ‘auch’ se escuchó por el teléfono y Lexa se rio con ganas.

“Con el temor de que Octavia me golpee, te diré que estoy de acuerdo con Bell” esa voz sólo podía pertenecer a John Muyphy el amigo inseparable de Bellamy.

Continuaron hablando con Lexa por otro rato, entreteniéndola mientras ella terminaba ya de cocinar y colocaba todo en su lugar, finalmente colgó para subir a su dormitorio y ponerse un atuendo para la ocasión.

Clarke le había regalado en su cumpleaños un reloj, por lo que ese accesorio no podía faltar en su atuendo, usaría un traje sencillo con saco abierto y una blusa blanca desabotonada hasta el pecho, se miró al espejo, se veía radiante, sus rizos siempre tan salvajes se encontraban bien recogidos en pequeñas e intrincadas trenzas que su amiga Echo le había ayudado a hacer.

Apenas terminaba de retocar su aspecto cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Clarke.

**_“Estaré ahí en 20 ;) acabo de terminar mi turno, te amo”_ **

Lexa leyó rápidamente el texto y bajo corriendo para buscar las velas, su cena tenía que ser el mayor cliché jamás visto, Clarke se reiría de la meticulosidad rigurosa de su novia, pero estaba bien. La morena había esperado lo suficiente para dar este paso, a pesar de que todos sus amigos decían que le temía al compromiso, Lexa sabía que con Clarke no había nada que temer y había decidido que fuera su esposa hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes de mudarse juntas hacia un año.

Después de diez minutos, Lexa colocó las velas en su lugar y las encendió.

Las velas sobre su base estaban derritiéndose más allá de la mitad de su longitud, Lexa caminaba ansiosa de un lado a otro del departamento con el celular en la mano marcando un número una y otra vez, pero sin recibir contestación. La preocupación había pasado a la fase de desesperación diez llamadas atrás.

Tomo las llaves del coche y se dispuso a salir a buscarla, pero justo cuando estaba por alcanzar la manija de la puerta, su celular timbró, era una llamada, por un segundo casi se sintió aliviada al leer Griffin en la pantalla, pero no era Clarke, era Abby.

“Alexandria… Clarke tuvo un derrame, un no sabemos que sucede con exactitud…” la voz de Abby se cortó por el llanto. Lexa sintió como si alguien la golpeara fuertemente en el estómago, no podía estar pasando, era su aniversario, iba a pedirle matrimonio, iban a ser felices por siempre como en todas esas películas románticas cursis.

* * *

 “¡Mira Jasper!” gritó un muchacho de apenas unos dieciocho años bastante emocionado. “Está despertando, ¡Funciona! ¡Maldición! ¡Funciona!”

“Tranquilo Monty, pareciera que nunca has visto a una Unidad Soldado” contesto el aludido Jasper que no parecía muy impresionado.

“No es cualquier Unidad Soldado” continuo el otro chico aun emocionado. “Es la primera Unidad Comandante”

“¿Y eso que?” Jasper seguía trabajando en otra cosa sin prestar mucha atención a su amigo.

“Significa que no sólo seguirá ordenes, sino que las analizará y podrá dar órdenes a otras Unidades Soldado; hablo de inteligencia artificial real”

“Monty, ya tenemos inteligencia artificial”

“Si, pero…”

“Unidad Comandante 24601 lista para operar al 100%” hablo la voz robótica, aunque su cuerpo parecía casi humano, de no ser por el ojo izquierdo biónico y el brazo derecho de metal.

“A mí me parece como cualquier Unidad Soldado”

Los amigos continuaron discutiendo por largo rato acerca de la inteligencia artificial y demás, más tarde llegaría un oficial para llevarse a la nueva a Unidad para ser probada en la arena de entrenamiento junto a otras Unidades Soldado, aunque claro, la Unidad Comandante era sumamente especial y se esperaban resultados mejores de aquella Unidad.

Raven Reyes despertó un poco inquieta, ya que esa mañana presentaría su proyecto que le había costado años y años de esfuerzo. La Unidad Comandante para esa hora debía estar ya lista en la sala de pruebas, ella por su parte debía aprenderse el discurso que les vendería a los directivos del ARCA (Agencia de Recursos Científicos y Astronómicos)  para que le otorgaran más recursos para continuar con su programa Comandante.

Para las diez de la mañana, Wick ya la esperaba en el balcón que daba a la arena de entrenamiento de las Unidades Soldado, desde ahí arriba pudo ver a su unidad, su brazo biomecánico centelleaba con las luces del lugar. La chica estaba nerviosa, por lo que su amigo le dedico una sonrisa apacible para calmarla, no había nadie mejor que ella en el ARCA, la primera mecánica menor de 18 años en ser aceptada en la agencia.   

No pasó mucho antes de que aparecieran por la puerta, Thelonious Jaha y demás acompañantes que eran parte de las familias fundadoras del ARCA, entre ellos Marcus Kane, Cage Wallace y Finn Collins, el último había sido novio de Raven, ahora sólo eran buenos amigos, y esperaba que su amistad apelará a su decisión positiva.

Los directivos se sentaron para escuchar a la mecánico apoyada por Wick para pasar unas diapositivas que ilustraran su trabajo.  La Unidad Comandante había sido un esfuerzo combinado de ingeniería, mecánica, química y medicina. Raven había estado trabajando cerca de cinco años con un equipo de cuatro personas que incluían; Jasper Jordan y Monty Green en química, Kyle Wick en ingeniería y Maya Vie en medicina.

“Espera, tengo una pregunta” dijo Jaha interrumpiéndola en su exposición “Ya tenemos unidades Soldado que se confunden fácilmente por humanos, entonces, ¿Por qué hacer ver a esta unidad tan robótica?”

“Oh” Raven se giró un poco para mirar a su creación que permanecía inmóvil en medio de la arena de entrenamiento, esperando órdenes. “La razón es muy simple de hecho” contestó la chica lentamente, mirando inconscientemente hacia su propia pierna, “El cuerpo que me proporcionaron para llevar a cabo mi proyecto tenía una seria laceración en el brazo derecho, por lo que fue más sencillo simplemente reemplazarlo con otro biomecánico y en cuanto al ojo biónico, bueno esa fue mi innovación, era importante que su precisión fuera milimétrica, el ojo es indispensable para poder disparar un arma a kilómetros y acertar”

“Creo que le da un toque especial, después de todo, es la primera Unidad Comandante, tiene que sobresalir del resto por algo” intervino Finn con una sonrisa, el pacifista le decían sus amigos.

“Muéstrenos algo que nos impresione señorita Reyes y el dinero es suyo” hablo Kane desde su asiento mirando con ansias hacia la Unidad. Los demás asintieron también. La mecánico trago difícilmente, la pregunta que la atormentaba era si lograría complacerlos con lo que les mostraría a continuación.

“¡Comandante! utiliza el lanzacohetes que tienes atrás para destruir la pared izquierda” todos los presentes miraron horrorizados a Raven, ellas sólo sonrió al ver sus caras. Pero la Unidad no se movió de su lugar, en cambio hablo muy alto para que los del balcón la pudieran oír claramente.

“La pared izquierda tiene dos centímetros de grosor en metal, el lanzacohetes no sólo destruiría la pared sino todo a su paso en un radio de 20 metros, provocando daños severos a la nave y a su tripulación, sugeriría utilizar un martillo en caso de demolición de dicha pared”

Kane se levantó de su asiento maravillado acercándose más a la orilla del balcón para admirar la obra de Raven, Finn estaba riéndose con ganas al darse cuenta de cómo habían jugado con ellos, Jaha por su lado parecía perplejo.     

 “¡Por Raven!” gritaron todos al unísono levantando sus cervezas en alto. De vuelta en el taller había una fiesta para celebrar los nuevos fondos que venían en camino para el proyecto Comandante. Todo el equipo se encontraba reunido ahí, incluyendo a Finn que había venido sólo para felicitar a la mecánico por su gran éxito.

“¿Me abres la cerveza?” dijo Wick acercándole la botella a la Unidad Comandante.

“¡Hey! ¡Hey! Mi súper soldado no es un abrelatas”  Raven corrió a interponerse entre la máquina y su amigo que reía divertido alejándose para reunirse con los demás y posiblemente buscar un destapador.

“Lo lamento, a veces es un completo tonto” dijo Raven en voz baja para que sólo el robot pudiera oírla, limpio con una servilleta cuidadosamente el brazo biomecánico donde Wick lo había tocado con sus manos engrasadas.

“Podría abrir esa botella, no resulta mayor inconveniente” hablo la voz monótona del androide.

“La vida de Alexandria Woods vale mucho más que para abrir cervezas” respondió la mecánico levantando el rostro para mirar a los ojos a su creación, pero los ojos dispares del robot sólo miraban al frente sin enfocar a nada en específico. El ojo biónico era plateado y sobresalía del parpado para enfocar más allá de lo que un ojo normal haría, mientras el ojo natural era verde intenso, que le recordaba a Raven los bosques de la tierra.

“Mi sistema no registra ese nombre, no existe ningún humano o maquina en el ARCA que lleve ese apelativo” dijo la maquina con un tono que asemejaba a confundido.

“Ese era tu nombre de humana… bueno ese era el nombre de la donadora de tu cuerpo” aclaró Raven sonriendo, el androide parpadeo suavemente y esta vez enfoco sus ojos en su creadora; y Raven estuvo casi segura por un instante que en aquel ojo verde había alguna emoción, pero debió haber sido su imaginación solamente, las unidades soldado no podían tener sentimientos, porque su capacidad para recordar estaba basada en información y no en momentos, como los humanos.

“¡Raven la fiesta es aquí! Deja de jugar con tu nuevo juguete” gritó Finn desde su lugar.

“¡Ya voy!” respondió Raven sonriendo mirando a su amigo, le esperaba otra ronda de cervezas. Regresó junto a sus amigos que escuchaban atentos a la historia que estaba contando Maya.

“…ver sus caras de desconcierto es malo, pero decirles que han pasado 100 años y que todos a los que conocieron están muertos, eso es mucho, mucho peor” iba diciendo la chica, que trabajaba en el área médica del ARCA.

“Pero tienen otra oportunidad para vivir” dijo Jasper sosteniendo la mano de su novia para animarla.

“¿Hoy despertaste a otro?” preguntó Monty abrazando sus rodillas.

“A otros tres de hecho, pero la más importante era la chica” respondió Maya, “Al parecer era la hija de una de las fundadoras del ARCA”

“¿De quién?” preguntaron Finn y Raven al unísono.

“De Abby Griffin, hoy desperté de su coma a Clarke Griffin”     

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguien se imagina a Lexa con el brazo de acero? Ya saben como The Winter Soldier, porque así me la imagine yo escribiendo esto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. 
> 
> Pueden dejarme sus comentarios aquí o en mi Tumblr (Commander-Clarkelexa)


End file.
